


Zoom Zoom Zoom

by TheMadKatter13



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: The only thing scarier than a demon is the thought of a… 'friendship' with one.





	Zoom Zoom Zoom

**Author's Note:**

> No one reading the first one isn’t going to stop me from making another one.
> 
> Yes that title is a reference to that sick bebop from Zenon because why not.

Aziraphale still didn’t know what Crowley wanted holy water for. He’d said it wasn’t a suicidal fall-back, but Aziraphale was still... _scared_. Scared that he might lose the one person he might call a friend. But at the moment, Crowley was more in danger of mishandling stolen holy water than he was from whatever Aziraphale might provide him.

“It’s the real thing?”

“The holiest.” Directly from the Vatican - if Aziraphale was going to provide, then he was going to provide the best. Even if there wasn’t likely to be any sort of potency that would matter to demons (Holy Water was Holy Water), but he couldn’t resist

“I’ll give you a lift. Anywhere you want to go.”

Crowley’s face was entirely too earnest, his voice even more so. It made it hard to breathe. Aziraphale could read Possibility in all of it, and that, quite possibly, scared him even more than the potential loss of Crowley.

They had been dancing around one another for approximately 5977 years, Crowley more willing to lead than Aziraphale was to follow, and Aziraphale was only barely coming to terms with the fact that his one true and only friend, his best friend, was a demon. He could no sooner find himself ready to accept the offer he could read in Crowley’s earnesty than he could purchase a copy of ‘The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch’.

“You go too fast for me, Crowley.” He couldn’t keep his voice steady, any more than his heart, and he left the car without looking back. Before he could say or do anything foolish.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna do one more, episode 2A from Crowley's POV…
> 
> Like the thing? Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Zoom-Zoom-Zoom).


End file.
